Traditionally, oleaginous liquids such as crankcase lubricants, gear oils, manual and automatic transmission fluids, oil-based hydraulic fluids, and the like have contained significant quantities of metal-containing ingredients, typically zinc dihydrocarbyl dithiophosphates and/or alkali or alkaline earth metal-containing detergents. Because of environmental and performance concerns, it is desirable to reduce or eliminate such ingredients. However, to do so requires use of non-metallic additives which contribute the necessary properties to the base oil.
Another goal desired in practice is the development of oleaginous liquid compositions based on use of synthetic base oils rather than mineral oils. However the development of such fluids necessitates the discovery of compositions having suitable viscosities at low temperatures and at high temperatures. In addition, it is desirable to provide an oleaginous liquid composition which possesses high shear stability.